muulocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sestina
Sestina is the capital city of the Sestine Fells, housing much of the political establishment of the region and many of the religious locations. History In ancient times, a sect of druids lived in the forests of what would become Sestina. They mingled with the various woodland beasts and plant life of the area symbiotically. When Wiran Beloth arrived, the druids made war against his armies, convincing themselves and the forest that this defense was necessary. As the war came to a close, many of the forest folk had been killed, and the druids fled into the countrysides, one of whom became the great planter Nonn. Once the truth of the war was revealed, that the war had been an unnecessary reaction by the druids, Beloth was able to make a pact with the great Tree Lord Dendron, one of the oldest treants of the forest. The forest would accept the rule of Wiran Beloth and tolerate all comers, so long as the forest was protected from harm. As such, the residents of the Fells consist of hunters and small farmers who trade in furs and game. Sestina's trade is based mostly in food and fur, though some in the city would like to see the hold rise to prominence by exploiting nature. Theod Elmar ruled the Sestine Fells as King Ranger for decades. First Sextain Alexai Darion, disliking the continued peaceful nature of the hold and seeing opportunities for growth and expansion, took the life of the King Ranger by Black Rot poison and now helps Elmar's daughter rule the Fells. Darian has a pact made with Wex Balfour to allow the wizard to work in peace. In return, Balfour provided Darian with the Black Rot poison, will prevent the Drow from taking any territory of the Fells, and will provide logistical support for the expansion of the hold into a more powerful empire. Locations * Great Dendron Bailey: 'The seat of power in the Fells, this castle sits on the edge of a cliff overlooking the Sestine Channel, which is fed by the marshy wetlands in the region. In the center of the bailey stands a Tree Lord Dendron, the oldest treant of the Sestine forest.. ** Queen Ranger 'Petra Elmar * Inland Ranger Garrison, Ft. Theod: The Inland Rangers are a paramilitary group and brotherhood dedicated loosely to the principals of their regional deity, Nonn. They were created after the fall of the Kingdom of Sildredge, when the warring states broke up and turned on one another. Thanks to their training and guerilla tactics, the Sestine Fells were able to retain much of the land and power that the region had in ancient times. A subset of the Inland Rangers, the six Ranger Sextains, serve protect and advise the Queen. ** First Sextain Alexai Darion ** '''Hunter's Conclave: '''Within the walls of the fort lies a home of rest and respite for hunters. The conclave offers drink, bed, and compensation for hunters. Hunt Master Rodric Pyle, tall human *** Hill Giants - Paeswood *** Sea Hag - South * '''Longbirch Marketplace: '''A marketplace mostly dealing in the trade of the hunt. Fine furs can be bought and sold here, along with smaller shops catering to more utilitarian items. ** '''Knotty Pines General: '''Owned and operated by halfling Froden Lightfoot, the store prides itself on having the widest selection of goods in Sestina. ** '''Herbalife Medicinal: '''This company offers medicines based on various types of wildlife, but demands that you buy in bulk and get other people to sign up as well. Players can get a magical sign up sheet that transfers information back to Herbalife. Human Sam Markus runs place. Party gets 10 gp/wk per NPC signed. * '''The Green Sapper: '''The biggest tavern in town, the Green Sapper has been a staple of the city for years. It features a massive hearth and balcony views of the water. ** Owned and operated by Yale and Polon Soren, two brothers who inherited the inn from their father. * '''Chapel of Nonn: '''A nearly bare open church with fur rugs on the floor and vines reaching upwards to the ceiling, covering the walls up to the ceiling. In a small alter in the back, there is some toppled stone statue, the pedestal where it stood has been replaced by a shallow bowl with the seed of a Stonehide Tree, glowing slightly blue. ** Druid Perric Daesalor watches the chapel. "This chapel was built by man to Cayel, the Cipher, of solid stone, but his image lies fallen, overtaken by nature as is the way of the material world.